


Six skeletons, one butler

by ifyourreadingthispleaseleavenow



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AUs - Fandom
Genre: (maybe ;-0), Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Angst, Butler, Fluff, Kinda?, M/M, Reverse Harem, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, reader is a trans boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyourreadingthispleaseleavenow/pseuds/ifyourreadingthispleaseleavenow
Summary: Basically, just 6 skeletons 1 maid (by raccoonsinqueen) but the reader is male, there isnt gonna be a real story line? i'll just rewrite some of the chapters and maybe put in some of my own stuff





	Six skeletons, one butler

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Six Skeletons, One Maid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124200) by [RaccoonSinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonSinQueen/pseuds/RaccoonSinQueen). 



Just some quick notes before we start 

here's some stuff about the reader that's just me self-projecting 

1\. the reader is a transboy  
2\. the reader was kicked out for being trans (that didn't happen to me don't worry)  
3\. the reader really likes musicals  
4\. the reader is a movie buff (he has like a full collection of movies)

other then that its fair game   
have fun guys gals and non-binary pals


End file.
